gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fase Uno: Celebrity Takedown
Phase One:Celebrity Take Down es una compilación de DVD de Gorillaz, lanzado en noviembre del 2002. El DVD recopila videos y animatics relacionados con el primer albúm de la banda,gorillaz ,así como los sencillos relacionados.El DVD viene con un extra de CD-ROM que contiene fondos de escritorio, salvapantallas y otras caracteristicas especiales.Hay copias de una edición limitada que viene con un mapa de Kong Studios, una hoja de etiquetas exclusivas y una reimpresión de 52 paginas del folleto original promocional.El mismo DVD sigue una historia pequeña.Tu eres un investigador enviado por la policia a revisar Kong Studios, devido a cosas extrañas ocurridas en el lugar.En ese entonces los Kong Studios se miraban en un estado notablemente bueno, lo que cambiaria para la segunda fase.Si esperabas mucho tiempo en una habitación te atacaban y morias.El DVD normal sigue en un estilo de dibujos animados, aunque algunos elementos tienen aspectos en 3D. Lista de canciones 1."Introducción" - 1:20 2."Tomorrow comes today" (video) -3:15 3."Game of death" (G-Bite) -1:00 4."Clint Eastwood" (video) -4:44 5."Clint Eastwood" (animatic) -4:44 6."Clint Eastwood" (guiones graficos) 7."Galería de imagenes" -6:13 8."The eel" (G-Bite) -1:00 9."19-2000" (video) -3:55 10."19-2000" (animatic) -3:55 11."19-2000" (guiones graficos) 12."Entrevista a 2D" -0:55 13."Free Tibet" (G-Bite) -1:00 14."Rock The house" (video) -3:15 15."Rock the house" (animatic) -3:15 16."Rock the house" (guiones graficos) 17."Jump the gut" (G-Bite) -1:15 18."5/4" (unfinished animatic) -3:00 19."Hey! our toys have arrieved" (G-Bite) -0:45 20."Clint Eatswood" (Live at the Brit's Awards) -4:12 21."Clint Eatswood" (Live at the Music Awards Gold) -4:15 22."Charts of Darkness" (Documental) -24:55 23."M1A1" (Live show visual) -4:01 24."Tomorrow Comes Today" (Live show visual) -3:15 25."Dracula" (Live show visual) -4:44 26."Punk" (Live show visual) -1:36 27." 4.5" (Live show visual) -3:00 28."Sound Check (Gravity)" (Live show visual) -4:34 29."Gorillaz,Tour al sitio web" -10:03 30."El doctor Wurzel, del winniebago" -6:11 31."Fancy dress" (Unfinished G-Bite) -0:45 32."Lil 'dub chefin" (Video) y creditos finales -4:45 33."Extras ocultos" Gorilla Bites (G-Bites) *Jump the gut: Noodle y Del estan apostando para ver si 2D puede saltar por encima de Russel. 2D va en un vehículo de 3 ruedas, lo que acelera el movimiento de sus manos firmemente sobre sus dedos y Russel esta dormido en el suelo.2D salta sobre una rampa de madera, pero no logra saltar por encima del estomago de Russel y lo despierta.Esto hace enviar a Del de nuevo a la cabeza de Russel y a 2D surcando en el aire.Russel se pone de pie con el dinero en la oreja (que era el dinero que iba a apostar Del) ,mientras que Noodle agarra el dinero que a Del se le cayó.Russel toma a 2D de la ropa y lo levanta y le explica que si vuelve a hacer eso el tratara de saltar encima de el y no cree que a ninguno de los 2 les guste esa idea. *Hey! our toys have arrieved: La banda esta sentada en su sofa, aburridos, mirando sus juguetes modelos.2D dice que no sirven para nada, diciendo que su cabeza no se tambalea como el juguete.Russel agarra de la garganta a 2D y lo sacude afirmando que su cabeza tambien se puede mover como la del juguete.Noodle se asombra y Murdoc anima a Russel a volver a sacudir la cabeza de 2D. *Game of Death: Noodle y Russel juegan en una secuencia, haciendo un pequeño homenaje a la pelicula game of death, con el caracteristico traje amarillo de Noodle de Bruce Lee.Cuando Noodle rapidamente gana se revela que 2D y Murdoc los estan utilizando como personajes de videojuegos,y Murdoc se queja de que Russel no puede hacer nada y su control se rompe. *Free Tibet: 2D esta sentado meditando con otros tibetanos frente a la embajada China en Londres,en protesta por el tratamiento de los tibetanos.Al final se muestra un mensaje de las siglas de los tibetanos, y que demuestra que ellos pueden ser libres a elegir su futuro. *The eel: Murdoc despierta despues de oir golpes incesantes,vestido solo con ropa interior,y una resaca enorme, solo para encontrar a 2D con un mazo tratando de noquear una anguila.Murdoc le dice que pare pero 2D le explica que Russel le pidio que la noqueara para poder cocinarla para la cena.Cuando Murdoc le dice que pare los golpes 2D le avisa que no puede cogerlo, porque es muy resbaladizo, y no se le ocurrio otra forma de noquear mas que esa.Luego Murdoc le arrebata la anguila y se dirige al horno en donde planea "fundir su cara" .2D esta preocupado de que Murdoc llegué a "quemar " la anguila entonces, empieza a morderse las uñas.Russel entra y pregunta en donde esta su anguila.Murdoc le dice que se sentia un poco enfermilla y le enseña la anguila muerta. *Fancy Dress: Gorillaz esta tomando una foto de Halloween.Murdoc enfoca la camara en ellos y vuelve a su pose.Russel cree que Murdoc no debe de ir vestido de Nazi ya que el tiene un gran aprecio al buen vestir. Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones